moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dexter Gates
Sir Dexter Gates is currently a Commander of the Grand Alliance, and Knight of the Order of Everstill from the Redridge Mountains. He possesses a unique obsession with slaying Orcs and all who affiliate themselves with what he calls "the green virus." Appearance Dexter stands at 6'0 equipped with fierce plate armor that looks highly used and repaired with warped metal. The elite gladiator's armor was given to him after his success in the Pandaria campaign. Commander Gates inherits his father's striking blue eyes, often shielded behind his intimidating plate helm. If he is not wearing a helmet, thick auburn hair rests atop his head usually in a messy fashion. Engineering goggles may also be seen in place of his helmet. If no goggles are present, a large black leather eye patch in the shape of the Alliance crest shields his missing left eye, which was lost in a skirmish on the Broken Isles. Personality Unless the Horde is mentioned, Dexter is short and to the point. He doesn't waste any words unless he needs to. While he was once a passionate youth, always eager to voice his emotions, he prefers to keep them to himself in adulthood. Though, on the battlefield, keeping to himself is the last thing he'll do. If anyone was interested in seeing the warrior's true side, battle was the only time to witness his passion and recklessness. Dexter's severe hatred for orcs started with the death of loved ones, later to be fueled by the influence of his Uncle Meltros who stoked the fires of his hatred. To this day the warrior's view on the Horde remains warped beyond what any normal human or race of the Alliance could comprehend. History Early Years Dexter was born in the town of Lakeshire in the Redridge Mountains, son to Arthur and Lauren Gates. In his father's possession was a strange, mysterious blade. When Dexter was little, his father told him he didn't like to use it much because he claimed the sword would faintly whisper the names of those it was about to kill when it sliced through the air, but only on a full moon. Arthur would then say it could be the sound the blade makes when slicing through the air. But still, his father looked unsettled whenever he laid eyes on it, and eventually Dexter did too. The tale of the sword itself is likely false. His father never told him how it came into his possession. It possessed no name to Dexter's knowledge, so he started calling it "Father's Sword." While Dexter was around the age of 9, his father was killed in the Battle for Mount Hyjal. Rumors had it Arthur had burned alive while attempting to save a comrade from a great fire. Nightmares of his father burning alive would haunt Dexter's nightmares for years to come, giving birth to a fear of the flames himself. Arthur's close friend, Martin Fields, kept a close eye on Dexter after his father's passing. The boy's uncle, Meltros Gates, was a harsh individual and worried Martin that his influence would harm Dexter's future. The sword Arthur kept was then passed on to Meltros, as stated in his will. Instead of hiding it like Arthur did, Meltros decided to wield it in battle out of interest in the sword's myth. He could not confirm the silly myth involving a full moon, but his mood did alter somewhat when wielding it. The Whisper Seekers Years later, the sword was stolen from Meltros' quarters over night. After a meeting with Martin, Meltros agreed to let his brother's closest friend look for the sword. Dexter's uncle was preparing to ride out on a campaign with his squad and could not look for it himself. Meltros demanded that Martin took Dexter along to "prepare him for the real world." After many arguments, Martin agreed to let the 14 year old aspiring soldier accompany him. His mother, Lauren, was not comfortable with the decision. But Dexter was eager to continue his family's legacy and fight the Horde just as they do. After a long talk, Lauren conceded. After searching most of the southern part of the Eastern Kingdoms, the two found the thief and the sword he stole. A fierce fight ensued, the enemy was slain, and the two retrieved Father's Sword. The two also found suspicious letters and documents being carried by the thief. Upon returning to Stormwind City, Martin looked over the letters, suggesting the thief was a member of a cult that worshiped the Old Gods. The maps found in his pockets showed the locations of their camps. During the exchanging of letters between Meltros and Martin, the two decided that action should be taken against this cult. They were a small group, but scattered across Azeroth. Meltros stated in his letters that if left unchecked they could become dangerous, like the Twilights. Meltros then ordered Martin to take a handful of capable soldiers and put an end to their camps scattered across both the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor. What started off as a mission to retrieve a mysterious sword evolved into a year long quest to exterminate a cult that worshiped the Old Gods. Figuring it was safe to do so, Martin left the sword in his own quarters until Meltros returned. Martin once again agreed to let Dexter accompany him, but as his squire. While on their journey they met more and more people who had items stolen by the small cult, such as Lila Gray, Dervark Stonecloud, Micolen Nightbreeze, and a few others. Over time, they discovered the cult called themselves the "Whisper Seekers". It took the group close to one year to find and clear out all of the camps and secure any suspicious relics. After the journey, the group returned to Stormwind, where Martin gave Dexter Father's Sword, telling him to hold onto it until Meltros returned. The Fate of Lauren Gates Upon his arrival in his home, the Redridge Mountains, Dexter learned that his mother, a field medic of the Grand Alliance, had been taken prisoner after their camp was attacked by the rampaging Horde. Martin urged him to wait until they could gather a unit, and he did. But not for long. After stealing a horse, and blindly setting out on his own to rescue Lauren Gates with Father's Sword in hand, Dexter arrived at the Horde camp. His arrival was too late, though. The orcs had already executed the prisoners, his mother included. Their heads were mounted on spikes surrounding the perimeter of the camp. In a blind rage, the young warrior emerged and began to assault the base on his own with a drawn Father's Sword. He drew the attention of what appeared to be an ambush for something, and was quickly overrun. Before Dexter could be struck down, his uncle Meltros emerged with his squad of Alliance soldiers and cut down the orcs in his path. Capturing Lauren Gates was merely a way to draw Commander Meltros Gates into a trap, which Dexter sprung with his unintentional distraction. With the orcs scattered and confused, it was an easy victory for the Alliance squad. After the blood bath, Commander Meltros grieved over Lauren in silence before riding up to the grief stricken Dexter and reclaiming the sword that was inherited to him without a word. After that day, a more angry than usual Meltros took Dexter under his wing and began to train him instead of Martin. He called it "proper warrior training." Meltros' training sessions involved severe beat downs and planting hateful thoughts towards the orcs in Dexter's head, thoughts like "they killed your mother" and "the savages shouldn't even be on this planet." Despite Martin's efforts to teach Dexter patience when fighting, the young warrior often found himself being consumed by rage in battle. He vowed to exterminate the Horde one day, no matter the cost. The nickname "the green virus" was given to the orcs by Dexter. Martin, as well as Dexter's former comrades from their year long journey, warned him that his hatred could lead to something grim down the road. The hot-headed warrior would pay them no mind and continue his constant training. The more he trained with his uncle Meltros, the more fierce and hateful he became. A New World At the age of 16, Dexter squired for Martin during the Siege in Outland. They were mostly stationed at Honor Hold in Hellfire Peninsula, fighting what remained of the Burning Legion's demons. During this time, Martin attempted to confront Dexter about Meltros' training style. He always detested fighting with such aggressiveness and recklessness, believing it could lead to serious injury, or even death. Martin had always taught Dexter to fight with a clear mind and level head, and always assess the situation to avoid mistakes. Dexter was having none of it, claiming that practicing patience didn't save his mother. Infuriated with Dexter, Martin officially dismissed the young fighter from his training, and would no longer let him be his squire after the Outland campaign. Eventually Martin's squad came across a Legion camp, but the Alliance team was found out after failing to subtly sneak away to gain reinforcements. Only Martin and Dexter managed to escape, but Martin was grievously wounded. When they returned to Honor Hold, Dexter lead the Alliance forces back to the Legion camp he and his master found, where they exterminated the demons. The wound that Martin suffered would hinder him for life. But he pointed Dexter, the aspiring knight, in the direction of Lord Luther Maxwell. It was Martin's last hope to make a true soldier out of his friend's son. The Lord could not only train him, but knight Dexter when it was time. It was Dexter's dream to be knighted someday, and with reluctance, he took Martin's advice. Once he was 18, he could become a soldier and work to become a knight. Becoming a Soldier Another two years of training with his uncle passed. The time had come for Dexter to become an Alliance soldier upon turning 18. His plans to seek out Lord Maxwell came to a halt when he received a call to arms to aid the Alliance Vanguard in the continent of Northrend. His journey to Northrend offered plenty of opportunities to grow in strength, and prove himself to the Alliance. Dexter found himself mostly stationed in the Dragonblight area. He took advantage of being called to the battle for the Isle of Conquest to decapitate any Horde he came across. During this battle, he reunited with Lila Gray, a former companion on his journey to exterminate the Whisper Seekers. She was a gifted spell caster, and had become a battle mage for the Alliance. She later joined his unit upon their return to Dragonblight to aid the fight against the Scourge. Over time, Dexter and Lila became attracted to one another, and formed a great bond while carrying out their duties together. But one dreary night, Lila received word that her mother, back in the Eastern Kingdoms, was taken prisoner by the undead Forsaken, and was likely to be used as a lab rat for their experiments deep in the Undercity. Sympathizing with Lila, Dexter promised her they would rescue her. He might not have been able to save his mother, but he would try to save the mother of his beloved upon their return. After the Fall of the Lich King, Dexter and his unit cleaned up in Northrend. Now that the fighting had come to an end, it was time to pay a visit to Lord Maxwell. Upon his arrival at Stormwind City, Dexter received a letter from Maxwell, stating that Martin Fields had recommended him, and that when he was to return from Northrend, he could report to him. Maxwell saw potential in young Gates, and would train the boy himself to make sure he was ready to become a knight in the future. The Knights of Maxwell At the age of 21, after his service in the Alliance and training under Lord Maxwell, Dexter was finally knighted and had officially joined Maxwell's order of knights under the Lord's command. Dexter also turned his focus back on the Horde as he rode into battle under the banner of the Alliance, as well as the banner of House Maxwell. He and Lila also began their plans to rescue her mother. Along the way, the young knight made plenty of enemies. One of which was an orc champion named Vor'kir, the "Man Eater." Vor'kir's unit clashed with Lord Maxwell's knights after setting out from their base in Stranglethorn Vale. Maxwell's knights approached via boats from the coast of Westfall and met them head on. Vor'kir's unit was devastated. But what shook the orc champion the most was how Dexter Gates' ferocity in battle outshone theirs. Vor'kir was able to fall back to Grom'gol Base Camp, however his ribs, and his pride, were shattered. It didn't take long for the orc champion to begin planning his revenge on the knights of Maxwell. Once he was healed, he would avenge his fallen comrades. Dexter climbed the ranks of the Alliance with great haste as orcs and other enemies fell before him. Emboldened by their success, the knights agreed to take a ship from Booty Bay to Theramore Isle, where they would aid against Horde aggression in the marshes. Theramore's military was caught by surprise, having not received a confirmation that the Maxwell knights had accepted the call. Paying no mind to the error, the knights set out into the marsh. However, Vor'kir and his fellow orc soldiers were waiting for them. Horde spies likely shot down the bird carrying their response. With the knights riding to meet Horde aggression leaking in from the Barrens beyond the marsh, Vor'kir's group of Horde ambushed the knights during their ride. This massacre resulted in Lord Maxwell himself being hit with a fatal wound from Vor'kir. The knights were forced to retreat after seven of the twelve were killed, and their leader in dire shape. Vor'kir had won the day, ensured a route for the Horde, and made his name known to the knight Dexter Gates. After Lord Luther Maxwell died back in Theramore, the order of knights was passed on to his son, Willard. Back in the Eastern Kingdoms, the order of knights attempted to reform with new members. After fresh blood was added, they could resume their duties. Lord Willard, however, wasn't the man his father was. The horrors of Duskwood and invading Horde combined stirred the young Lord enough to flee when the fight turned grim. Another massacre, another failure. In the blink of an eye the knights of Maxwell had completely fallen apart after their leader abandoned them. No longer acting under House Maxwell, Dexter teamed up with his uncle Meltros to find the deserter Willard and bring him to justice. As Commander Meltros' unit finally caught up with him, Meltros saw it fit that Dexter carried out the execution since he was once, even if for a short time, his leader. After some hesitation, Dexter finally separated the deserter's head from his body. "Death arrives early for traitors," Meltros told Dexter. For the longest time, whenever Dexter was with his uncle, he made him carry out most of his executions, saying it would be good for him. Dexter's swings evolved from hesitant and taking a couple swings to fully cutting the head off in one swing. Meltros' fellow soldiers started calling Dexter by the nickname "Dextros" after a few executions and noticing their similar fighting styles. Executing traitors became a routine of Dexter's whenever he was around his uncle. And to Meltros' amusement, it was changing his nephew even more. Executioner After the dragon Deathwing had shattered Azeroth with the cataclysm, Dexter rallied with the other soldiers to aid the areas affected by Deathwing's destruction. Aiding the cause in Mount Hyjal was an emotional experience for him, being the place where his father had fallen in battle against the Burning Legion years ago. Being exposed to Deathwing's fires all around the area eventually helped him conquer his fear of fire. To symbolize this, Dexter had Lila enchant his weapon with a flame enchant, which became a tradition of his whenever he obtained a new weapon. Amidst Deathwing's destruction across the land, a unit of Forsaken soldiers was inching closer to the unit Dexter and Lila were assigned to in their campaign to cleanse the Twilight Cultists who aided Deathwing. During the nights, Dexter caught Lila sending mysterious letters to an unknown receiver. Eventually the Forsaken unit caught up with them. After a close victory, Dexter heard one of the dying Forsaken mutter something about their "contact must also die." Dexter suspected the worst as he joined up with Meltros to take out the camp that the small army came from. Upon their arrival, Dexter's theory was proven to be true when he found letters from Lila inside the camp. The young woman was acting as a contact and exchanging information about Alliance battle plans, and their location in exchange for her mother to be released. Dexter knew full well the Forsaken would never actually let her mother live, but Lila was lost and desperate to get her mother back. Dexter didn't even have time to debate what to do with the letters before Meltros found them. Lila was seized and brought back to Stormwind where she would be put on trial. On the morning of her execution, Meltros handed Dexter his claymore and ordered him to carry out the execution, just like the many others before. "Death arrives early for traitors," Meltros had always said. Dexter didn't want to, but despite his feelings for Lila, and her cries for mercy and forgiveness, Dexter obeyed the order and executed his beloved with as swift and clean of a swing as all the others. The internal wound left by this event would scar him for life. But at that moment, Meltros had promoted his nephew to Lieutenant Commander, and was to serve under him. In his eyes, his nephew was ready. Dexter took his promotion with bitterness. Before he turned away from his loved one's corpse, he noticed his uncle was carrying Father's Sword at his side, despite all the information that it might have a connection to the Old Gods. The Ninth Echelon and the Order of Everstill After the Hour of Twilight was prevented, Dexter's unit, which served under Meltros, helped clean up Deathwing's remaining destruction and remaining Twilight Cultists. It wasn't long after this that Theramore had fallen at the hands of the Mana Bomb, ordered to be carried out by Garrosh Hellscream. Upon the discovery of Pandaria, war broke out. Now serving as his uncle's Lieutenant, the two and their unit traveled to Pandaria to aid the Alliance forces against Garrosh's Horde. During the Pandaria campaign, Dexter applied to the Ninth Echelon where he made many new allies. The group of knights was lead by a paladin named Cathael Adamar. The guild was dedicated to ensuring peace in the lower Eastern Kingdoms region when not stationed in Pandaria. Keeping the orc invaders out of the Eastern Kingdoms would be no easy task for the group of knights. After many victories, one loss crippled the knights. Cathael went missing after the battle. Defeated by the orcs, the group of knights disbanded with their morale at an all time low. Admitting to being defeated by orcs made Dexter sick, especially after losing many fellow knights who he grew to call friends. But former comrade of Dexter's, Alexander Verdun, reached out to most of the original members and formed a new order. With founding members from Redridge, the group of knights was named the Order of Everstill, named after the lake in the Redridge Mountains. The group of knights followed Alexander Verdun and served the Church of the Holy Light, Stormwind City, and the Grand Alliance while demonstrating great valor and justice. It was there that Dexter found a home, and fellow knights to call true friends. A Murderer Revealed Confronting his uncle about Father's Sword was no easy task. He often saw his uncle's mood change when wielding the sword. Garrosh's reach for power seemed to reflect in Dexter's uncle, and he knew something had to be done. During a confrontation about the sword, Meltros slipped and revealed to Dexter that it was he who killed Arthur Gates during the Battle of Mount Hyjal, his own brother and Dexter's father. It was indeed the sword he wanted, and more. Further on in his rage of a confession, Meltros revealed he had loved Lauren, Dexter's mother. His jealousy became insanity when he first laid eyes on the sword. It was almost as if it was telling him to do it, Meltros revealed. And nobody would be able to tell if it were during the battle. The flames had concealed the whole scene, and left no body. Enraged, Dexter engaged in a savage duel with his uncle, ignoring all rules of honorable combat. After disarming his uncle, he made him confess to his unit with a sword to his neck. After Meltros' confession, he was held prisoner until a proper sentence was carried out by a Marshal. During Meltros' time as a prisoner, he taunted Dexter, hinting that he was shaping him to become a monster all along. Since he didn't get Lauren in the end, it was his way of getting revenge on Dexter's deceased parents. Dexter ignored his uncle's taunts, eagerly awaiting the execution. When the time came to serve justice, Dexter chose to swing the blade. "You can say the words if you want," Meltros said to his nephew. Dexter figured his uncle had known all along, even after killing his own brother, that death arrived early for traitors. Without a word, he swung the sword and ended his uncle forever. Dextrion Between the time his uncle was executed and operations would commence, Dexter was greeted by a Blood Elf assassin under command of Vor'kir. Taking advantage of the disorder and absent leadership, the blood elf assassin, appearing to be gifted in engineering, planted hidden explosives around the base. The explosions shook the camp, and the elf engaged in combat with Dexter. When the elf disarmed the warrior, Dexter took up Father's Sword to further defend himself. The assassin's assault came to a sudden halt at the sight of the blade. Before the fight could continue, the elf's orc ally, calling the elf "Dextrion," signaled that more Alliance soldiers were coming to the warrior's aid. The elf fled after eyeing the sword one last time without a word. After the execution of his uncle and recovery from the explosives, Dexter was field promoted to Commander. Though, he did not use Father's Sword. He kept it hidden due to his own suspicions, and to hide it from the elven rogue who attempted to assassinate him. The Horde force that sent the elf known as Dextrion Niveus to assassinate him was now the prime target of Dexter. Weeks later, a fierce battle erupted between the two forces. Commander Dexter Gates lead the Alliance soldiers against the familiar face of Champion Vor'kir and his army of Horde soldiers amidst the Jade Forest. Rage nearly consumed the new Commander Gates, being desperate to find the assassin and take revenge on Vor'kir for killing many fellow knights. Despite his uncle confessing to murdering his father, his fighting style and techniques stuck with him. It was a glorious victory, but the elven rogue and Vor'kir's corpses were not among the many fallen Horde. Dexter then finished his uncle's work in Pandaria with great success upon the defeat of Garrosh back in Orgrimmar. His unit helped clear out remaining Mantid enemies and other foes after the temporary truce King Varian Wrynn declared with the Horde. Dexter knew it wouldn't last. He would have his chance at the orcs once again. Due to his success in Pandaria, he was awarded with a special suit of armor. Along with Sir Dextros, the Commander was given the nickname "Furnace of the Alliance" when seen on the battle field with this new armor. Commander Gates began his research on Dextrion. He soon discovered that Dextrion's real name was Raedrier Niveus, and that he had committed terrible crimes against the Alliance, and also betrayed the Horde numerous times for his own personal gain. He began to wonder if Silvermoon City was taking action against the elf rogue, and why Vor'kir would enlist his help after all that's happened. Dexter didn't know what the elf had planned with Father's Sword, but he vowed to someday give him the sword, only through the heart. Shattered Sword Commander Gates led a squad of noble Alliance soldiers through the war polluted lands of Ashran. Lieutenant Lucy Fields, Rudin Stonecloud, and Glenn Rainard within his unit became close friends of his. After a successful campaign of proving himself as a leader, the dwarf priest Rudin was captured by Raedrier Niveus, or "Dextrion." Rudin was one of Dexter's most loyal companions and could not be left for dead. It was clear Dextrion was going to make Gates come to him, rather than his traditional method. A meeting with Dextrion's high elven father, Mal'ear, was scheduled. After a long, stressful encounter, the high elf agreed to offer information on the possible whereabouts of his son. Apparently he was a leader of bandits that he organized to search the world for relics that could be linked to the Old Gods. It was clear that Dextrion was after Father's Sword, rumored to be a link the Old Gods. Mal'ear advised to assume the worst and not to let Dextrion get his hands on the sword. Not long after the agreement, Mal'ear died suddenly. His favorite wine that he had been saving for years was apparently poisoned by his own son, Raedrier. The Commander set off on his own to confront five Silvermoon Ambassadors and create a temporary truce to stop the menace that was a threat to both the Alliance and Silvermoon. It was a secret meeting, and a reckless one at that. His squad had become precious to him, and he didn't want to lose them in case negotiations went wrong. If negotiations went well, Dexter's squad and a Silvermoon team would work together to end the thug leader. Upon arriving at the meeting place, Dexter discovered the slaughtered corpses of the ambassadors. Apparently with eyes and ears everywhere, Dextrion was able to learn of this plan against him and got to the ambassadors first. Dexter's squad, worried for their Commander, disobeyed their commands and arrived at the meeting point uninvited. A violent clash between Gates' squad and Dextrion's bandits erupted and echoed through Eversong Woods. During this battle, Father's Sword was shattered by an enraged Gates who had enough of Dextrion's vicious pursuit. Dextrion vowed to kill Commander Gates for ruining his plans, and cutting off the "link to the voices." After the bloody massacre, Dextrion fled when Silvermoon guards arrived at the scene. They found a lone Dexter Gates in silence while Lucy, Rainard, and the rest of his squad lay dead in a pond of blood. A shaken Dexter surrendered to the Silvermoon guards. The scene did not look to be in his favor. Gates was taken prisoner and put into an arcane chamber, where he would await his own execution. In order to put a stop to the violence caused by Dextrion and his obsession with the Old Gods, Silvermoon deployed a few select soldiers to take down the rogue. It was revealed through investigation that Dextrion was in fact the leader of the Whisper Seekers, the cult Dexter and Martin had supposedly eradicated. The few survivors had regrouped in secret at their Winterspring base inside a mountain off the coast. The Blood Elves of Silvermoon City relayed this information to Commander Gates before his execution. However, Dexter's death was put on hold when Jen Avery, adventurer and fellow knight of Everstill, organized a jail break to free Commander Gates from his death sentence. Before they fled the city, Dexter had Jen retrieve Father's Sword from the vault the elves kept it in. There was no time to waste. Dexter had Jen fly him to the nearest port where he would set sail for Kalimdor, hoping to catch up with the elves in time before they purged the hideout. He knew about a secret escape tunnel to the northern shore after his first adventure with Martin Fields. If he didn't make it in time, Raedrier Niveus would surely escape through it. Which is why Dexter made plans to meet him at the end of it, on the shore of the North Sea just beyond the mountains the hideout was located in. It wasn't long until the Silvermoon task force infiltrated the base and canceled any plans the survivors were making with steel in their hearts. After Gates' prediction that Dextrion would escape through the secret tunnel, he approached from behind and plunged the shattered hilt of Father's Sword into the heart of Dextrion. What was supposed to be Dextrion's escape boat turned into his final resting place as Commander Gates sent the body out into the cold sea north of Winterspring, just beyond the mountains from where the now cleansed hideout was located. It wasn't until days after defeating the elf rogue that he began to feel regret for the method he used to kill Dextrion. The rogue was no fair fighter himself, but Dexter wasn't able to truly prove himself the victor in a fair fight. Was it right to fight dishonor with dishonor? The Widow With the death of Dextrion confirmed, Commander Gates also made a new enemy. A meeting with Dextrion's wife, Pyreen Lightwhisper, nearly turned violent after he revealed her husband was dead. Despite revealing her husband was secretly the leader of a cult, relations with Pyreen and her guild were sure to turn sour in the future whether or not Dextrion was truly possessed by the Old Gods in the end or not. A claim surfaced that it was Dextrion's plan to gather the remaining cult members and anticipate a raid on their hideout, but Gates didn't have time for theories. It was likely he and Pyreen would meet again, but not under friendly circumstances. Meanwhile, nightmares of Dextrion taunting the warrior about "fighting fair" surfaced. Before long, sleep became a battlefield as well. Return of the Burning Legion As Commander Dexter Gates went back to his work with his fellow knights of the Order of Everstill, a new war broke out. As the Burning Legion returned, Dexter and his fellow knights rushed to defend the lands they held dear. From Westfall to Dun Morogh, the Eastern Kingdoms was under siege from this ancient foe. Even Kalimdor was under fire, and the knights answered the call to defend even Horde territories, refusing to let the enemy advance on the planet in the slightest. Dexter had to resist the urge to strike against the orcs when defending Azeroth. If the Legion won, he wouldn't have the chance to exterminate the Horde himself. When the Legion landed on the Broken Isles, Dexter charged into the madness and was not seen for quite some time after Sylvanas Windrunner pulled the Horde out of the combined efforts against the demons. He was almost declared dead since many did not return from the Broken Shore. In his long journey across the Broken Isles, the lone warrior was left alone with his thoughts for far too long. The memory of the Horde leaving the Alliance for dead polluted his mind with madness. Unfortunately, it wasn't the hospitality of an Alliance base he found first. A squad of Horde was fighting off an invasion of demons along the coast. The warrior's madness took over and instantly began attacking anything with a Horde crest despite the demon attack. The Horde squad managed to finish off the demons, but the few who were left had to deal with the berserk warrior who came out of nowhere. After the fight the warrior was left disarmed, exhausted, and missing his left eye. The Gods were smiling down on him apparently, for a Gilnean Brigade operating under Genn Greymane came to his rescue just in the nick of time. The wounded warrior, now wearing an eye patch over his left eye, insisted on returning to the battlefield after he had awakened. Genn Greymane had his sights set on Sylvanas and her Horde. Gates couldn't have ended up in a more perfect place. Once he recovered, he could finally return to what he did best - killing Horde. Dexter never saw much of the alien planet Argus. After the Legion's defeat at Antorus, the Burning Throne, Dexter aided the Army of the Light in cleaning up the leftover demons, as well as any Horde threats. His missing eye would always be a reminder to never let madness consume him again, no matter the circumstances. Otherwise he would be no better than his uncle, or even Raedrier Niveus. The Horde Strikes Again As a Battlemaster, Dexter spent most of his time training Alliance soldiers with tensions at an all time high with the Horde upon the reveal of the Azerite recourse. He knew fighting would break out, and it was up to him and the other Battlemasters to recruit and make sure their soldiers were ready. With the surprise attack on Darkshore and Teldrassil, Dexter made haste to join the fight against the Horde's vicious assault. With Darkshore stained with blood, and Teldrassil in flames, his rage against the Horde had never been higher. Fellow Order of Everstill Knights Tylralus Volkein and Kavid Thorson formed a group of valiant Alliance, including Dexter, to retake Lor'danel, a Night Elf Village. Despite their valor and skill, the Horde had far too many numbers, and after losing far too many soldiers, the raid was forced to retreat. Lor'danel had been lost. The giant tree Teldrassil was engulfed in flames soon after. Many rushed to Darnassus to evacuate as many Night Elves as possible. Amidst the roaring flames, old fears of fire began to return for Dexter as he searched desperately for his elven friend Micolen from his very first campaign. Her wisdom and guidance would be just what he needed among the flames, but they had gotten to her first. Crushed, Dexter returned to Stormwind City with the evacuees. Covered in ashes and drenched in sorrow from the loss of more friends and allies to the Horde, Dexter waited. He had faith that King Anduin Wrynn would make the right move in response to Sylvanas Windrunner's evil. He was ready, as always, to kill when the time came for war. Enemies * Champion Vor'kir the "Man Eater" - An orc champion who's responsible for the deaths of many of Dexter's fellow knights. He and Dexter have been sworn enemies since Dexter first joined the Knights of Maxwell. * Ryff Thorngrip - A tauren who serves under Champion Vor'kir, but believes it's his destiny to become a leader himself someday. He's had many encounters with Dexter, but each fight only furthered Dexter's knowledge on how to combat the tauren. * Dextrion Niveus (Deceased) - A blood elf rogue who wanted to steal Dexter's father's own sword in order to fulfill a belief that it would provide him a link to the Old Gods, so that they could reward him. The brainwashed elf was killed by Commander Gates on the cold northern shore of Winterspring, where his body was sent out to sea in what was originally an escape boat. If the elf hadn't interrupted Dexter's focus to exterminate the orcs, he might have lived a little longer. * Pyreen Lightwhisper - A blood elf priest and the widow of Dextrion. Tensions rose between the two after Dextrion's death was revealed to Pyreen. Despite Dextrion's madness, Pyreen believed that he could be saved, and Gates simply resorting to killing him didn't rest well with her. Quotes * "Death arrives early for traitors." * "A sharpened blade can pierce any polished armor." * "Those who refuse to acknowledge the orcs are our greatest enemy, if not just our enemy, are traitors among us." Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Soldiers Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Alliance Officers Category:Order of Everstill Category:Army Officers Category:Stormwind Army